


Hopes Peak Academy (What could have been)

by Hawkkitty44



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confused boys, M/M, Misunderstandings, Misunderstood Feelings, No death game au, Normal highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: There is no killing game, the school of hope is just that hope with no sign of despair to come.Though with a misunderstood sword situation and a moral comity there is sure to be some crazy hijinks





	Hopes Peak Academy (What could have been)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some i'm writing as I play to express my love for these boys haha

Hope’s Peak Academy, a school for the top and ultimate students to have their futures assured and careers set. There stood Makoto, well by the gate as he looked uneasily inside. You see he wasn’t by any stretch of the imagination ultimate, hell he was barely even interestingly mundane. He was the kind of kid you saw once in the hall and remark, ‘wow that guy has a nice hoodie’. Nothing more nothing less, a mannequin of his hoodie he felt like sometimes. There was nothing skill set setting him apart, his basic family life with enough money to live but not to through money around didn’t set him apart either. Personality? I mean there was nothing to note there either.

‘Luck, I have luck if nothing else’ he thought tiredly looking up at the massive school building.

The entrance ceremony wasn’t for another hour, but his mum looked so happy driving him to school he couldn’t bring himself to ask her to let him catch the bus later. He didn’t really want to enter the lottery; it was his mother who had in the end along with his father put in the slip of paper into the box at his old school. As he fists his hand into bunches, he knows he can’t just chew at his bottom lip and give up. No, the want to call his mum back wouldn’t be helping him, he had to do this.

So, one step at a time he is walking through the massive gates, it’s clean he reasons as he looks in the entrance. Grand and fancy but who would have expected anything less from an Academy of this prestige? The forum online was more than sure there was some type of dolphin enclosure hidden within the walls at the very least. Opening the entrance to the school, he is hit with silence; sure, he knew the entry would be quiet with the ceremony an hour away, but the silence was daunting with the door open.

“I really should have told my mum that the bus would have better, I didn’t think the halls would be so huge” he muttered under his breath as he began to walk through them. As he gazed to the walls and back to the ceiling, it felt more like a museum than any type of high school.

Searching for a clock to confirm the time on his phone eyes land on a camera. It’s hard to miss, it is quite thick, and the gleaming white glow told him it was new probably out of the box freshly installed. It made sense, a school like this would have enough safety risks without some idiot coming in looking for a looting chance. Still, it is daunting the freshly unsealed black lens gleaming making the little red recording dot at the top all the more noticeable. The clock! That was he was looking for, and as his head tilted to the right of the camera, it sat ticking and tacking.

Even though it had felt like years, it would appear he had only been staring at the entrance for ten minutes. Well if standing in the entrance didn’t make time seem to go any faster, he couldn’t find reason to expect standing in the hallway to be any better. So, the hall, that was where the ceremony should begin. What would be the harm in watching the teachers set up? Maybe he could even introduce himself to some of them. That would be for the best; he had to stand out somehow in a school full of so many ultimate students. So, he had a plan he would talk to the teachers, and he would get his school life here started off as well as he could!

Though getting lost wasn’t part of the plan, they hadn’t really provided them maps so as he walked around the school he didn’t know if he was getting closer or more lost. A store? That was something he thought as he stood in front of it, there was no way it would be unlocked at this hour, so he doesn’t tug at the handle quite yet. This was something he should also check out, better to know what they sold just in case some other kid had any funny ideas. Humming under his breath he draws his eyes away from the store door, the hall wasn’t going to be found by thinking about shopping now.

Before he knows it he is going in the right direction, a gleaming plaque displaying gym was what he was greeted with. Gym, hall even in a school like this surely, they didn’t matter when it came to where the opening ceremony was being held right? So, he is opening the door and slipping in. As eyes gaze around absorbing as much as they can he quickly notes that this isn’t the gym, well it seemed to be the entrance to the gym. Around the young man was more awards than he had ever hoped to see, they filled the clear cabinet, and many ribbons even covered that.

Something caught his eye, and as he walked over, he couldn’t help but press his face to the glass to get as close a look as he could manage. Sure, it made sense for there to be trophies, the anonymous forum had stated itself that the school was renewed for clearing out competitions but a sword? What kind of thing did a student need to do to acquire something like that? As his hand goes to touch the glass, he hears the sound of the door opening. Twisting around his hand stays on the glass, but part of him wished he wasn’t frozen in fear.

Dark short spikey hair, dazzling red eyes and not to mention a crisp well looked after uniform. The other looked like some high ranked military officer. No! He looked like some type of dark prince or knightly figure ready to protect some moral values. It’s like his brain instantly provides him with the answer to this question as he looks to him.

“Destruction of school property is not how you should start the year off fellow classmate! As this is obviously your first day it is okay but do not think you can just open that case!” he loudly instructs finger pointing sharps to his own hand.

Almost as if it was not his own hand Makoto looks to it and notes that indeed he was almost gripping the opener to the door. When had he put his hand there? Surely, he would have known that he was almost opening the case, right?

“Hey, I mean, I just wanted to see the sword. No not like opening it to hold it sort of thing but” why did he have to keep talking? He was just digging himself in deeper, and it would seem the other would know this as well.

“Well, it would seem you didn’t read the school guide book” there was a school guide book? Why was he wondering around the school so aimlessly when there was a guidebook? “Wanting to steal is just as bad as stealing so don’t think this is okay,” he says rather strictly.

Who did this guy think he was the moral police? He was just like some enforcer of something but to have yourself so twisted up over something like a trophy case.

“I need to know your name for future knowledge, I am not saying you going to be an issue, but it is better I know your name than the teachers for this reason” he states like it is the best course of actions.

Well, if it is in the guidebook that you were not allowed to open up the case how could the shorter man argue against his reasoning? Plus, as he noted where the other was standing it wasn’t likely, he could just get into the hall without doing the others request…

“I’m Makoto Naegi, and I didn’t want to steal the sword or open the case” he reasoned, but it would appear the other only paid half attention to what he was saying, so that was nice.

“Well, Makoto my name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Though you can call me Taka as many already do” as he introduced himself, he put his hand on his chest.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru! The ultimate moral compass! If the other thought, he were some kind of criminal there would be no way the other would be keeping his attention off him. How had he already gotten himself into so much trouble the first day of school? Looking at the other with wide eyes he doesn’t seem to or care to understand why Makoto is looking at him like that as he turns to face into the hall.

“There appears to be only a few chairs, this means I can watch over your moral education closely Makoto!” how did he seem to parrot his fears so easily and with a smile so easy going? “Though the school has a whole requires my careful watch fear not as I will watch you carefully!” honestly, he could just faint at this point.

More doesn’t come however as the young male is ducking back into the hall, though he doesn’t close the door leaving it ever so ajar and open. So, there was a chance he’d have the ultimate moral compass watching over him because he seemed like a thief? The silence that seemed so scaring before is welcoming as the brunette stared off into the space in front of him. In that moment he understood that the ultimate lucky student would be nothing but an ironic title hanging around his neck. The soft sound of the door being opened catches his attention and as he looks over, he notes fairly quickly it was another student.

With dazzling blue eyes, blue hair and a charming smile it couldn’t be anyone other than the ultimate pop sensation Sayaka Maizono! The forum did make a special thread about her going to the school, but he didn’t exactly think he would be the first one to greet her in the school! And well after meeting a guy like Taka it was quite jarring to see her just stand there smiling so nicely.

“Ah, I thought I beat everyone here, though I guess because you’re out here I at least didn’t come late,” she said with a sweet and kind voice. “I’m Sayaka Maizono I hope to see you in my classes”.

And with that wink, well she was a pop idol so being kind was part of the gig, but it made him feel kinda awkward. Meeting an idol in a trophy room? Well, that was probably a feeling he would have to get over quickly as they would be seeing each other, cause well. Same school and all right? Though he wants to say, ‘hey we went to the same middle school’ doubt poured into his mind she would remember. He already felt awkward enough about what happened before the very last thing he wanted was to be forgotten to outrightly. She was an idol, she met millions of people, but he was still human okay.  

“Well I’m Makoto Naegi, I didn’t think that anyone else would come so earlier” lightly saying this he is rubbing the back of his neck quite awkwardly.

The other doesn’t seem fazed, I mean she was probably used to greater attention than from some like him so why should she be. Though she is silent for a moment, he at least is not at the moment being accused of theft.

“Hmm I guess I should expect you to be early to things huh Makoto, well I’ll hold you to that,” she said with a wink that felt a lot more. Natural, yeah natural.

Trying to hide his surprise she doesn’t notice as she walks into the hall where the awaiting Taka was not doubt talking to the teacher about what a thief he was. She said his name so naturally, like she knew it for more than just two minutes. Though that was probably her role, as the idol fandom community did consider themselves to be close to the idols. Was she trying to make him feel safer around her? But still the way she easily rememberd his name.

Soon enough other people where walking into the trophy hall and into the hall, they all seemed as memorable as the next and though he didn’t get to introduce himself he knew that there was for sure going to be an opportunity later. They were living together he supposed…

The ceremony is just like another school, an introduction to staff and a basic outline of the school that you could look at your guidebook later. He needed to pick that up, better to have it and be allowed to get into his dorm and locker, right? As he listened, he wasn’t shocked that the school was selective, that was common knowledge. Though the school going for an angle of having fewer students put his worried mind about the fifteen chairs put his mind to ease.

Somehow, he had managed to get to sit next to Sayaka, his heart beating faster as he noticed her glancing at him every now and again. Or was it the fact that a pair of red eyes were staring at him too? It was hard to tell in all honesty.

It wasn’t till the end of the ceremony that he felt the thud of fear enter his heart once more. The ending address was being said and you would think that was the end, but no. A young male, none other than Taka was taking the stage looking rather thoughtful. What was he planning?

“As the teaching staff have allowed, I will be creating my very own sub-moral comity”. Oh, right that thing he had running at his old school and in his local area. “And as the leader, I will be adding and accepting members so Makoto and I will be looking forward to your requests of entry”.

Yeah, he would. What? Looking at him with wide eyes Taka didn’t seem to read his horror-filled surprise as worry and he nods with a grin. What was his school life shaping up to be?

 

 


End file.
